I Remember When You Were Mine
by Febrile
Summary: Set in modern times, InuYasha finally left Kagome for Kikyou. How is Kagome handling it? A songfic.


I Remember When You Were Mine

By OCMW

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (duh). If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

Summery: Set in modern times, InuYasha finally left Kagome for Kikyou. How is Kagome handling it? The song is by Dixie Chicks, but I'm not sure what it's called. I know this is a short story, but I hope you enjoy.

_I can't find a reason_

**_To let go _**

**_Even though you've found a new love _**

**_And she's what your dreams are made of _**

****

**_I can't find a reason _**

**_To hang on _**

**_But when a wrong can be forgiven _**

_**Without you it ain't worth livin'**_

**_ Alone _**

_Kagome stood leaning on the edge of her room's balcony, her purple night-robes and her hair fluttering behind her in the breeze. She looked out at the stars as the tears poured down her face. InuYasha had just driven off in his red Chevy to stay at Kikyou's house. He'd said he wanted a divorce, and then he'd packed his suitcase and left. Kagome whimpered as more tears flooded down her cheeks. She knew he wasn't in love with her anymore, and she knew he hadn't been for a long time. But she still loved him. She always would. _

_"Oh InuYasha!!!" She fell to her knees and sobbed._

Kagome woke up with a start. That dream. She'd had that dream again. She closed her eyes as the tears started falling from her cheeks. That dream came often. The night InuYasha had left her for Kikyou. Kagome had gone through with the divorce with as little emotion as she could manage. It had been tough, especially with Aiyoku, her two-year girl, and a baby boy on the way. With the help of Souta, her mom, and ji-chan, she had gotten through it. Souta even moved in with her to help with the kids. Life got back to normal, at least as normal as was possible for someone who had just become a single mother of two by the age of 23. Two years had passed since then

"InuYasha, why did you leave? Kikyou. Damn her. Oh InuYasha!" Kagome started crying again. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"InuYasha!!!"

**_Sometimes I wake up _**

**_Cryin' at night _**

**_And sometimes I scream out your name _**

**_What right does she have _**

**_To take you away _**

_When for so long you were mine_

"Sis?" Souta walked into Kagome's room and sat on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"Sis, you can't keep thinking about him. It's been two years." Kagome sniffed and wiped the tears off her cheeks with her hand.

"Yes, I know. It's just hard, is all."

"Yah, I know." Souta stayed with Kagome until she fell asleep.

Kagome stayed home the next day. It was Tuesday, so Souta was at school, and he had dropped off the kids at daycare. It was a lovely April afternoon, so Kagome opened all the curtains in the house to let in the warm sunlight. She had on a pair of jeans, a loose, forest-green sweater, and fuzzy blue socks. Kagome went down stairs to the living room where she bent down in front of the bookcase and pulled out a small, cream-colored photo album with the words, "_On My Wedding_" on the front. She took the album and sat down on a velvety brown blanket with a picture of a horse on it. She made herself comfortable and started flipping through the pages.

**_Took out all the pictures _**

**_Of our wedding day _**

**_Those were times of love and laughter _**

**_Happy-ever-after _**

****

**_And even though those pictures _**

**_Have begun to fade _**

**_Please tell me she's not real _**

**_And that you're really coming home _**

_To stay_

**_Sometimes I wake up _**

**_Cryin' at night _**

**_And sometimes I scream out your name _**

**_What right does she have _**

**_To take your heart away _**

**_When for so long you were mine _**

****

The day passed by quickly. Kagome put the album away and cleaned house to keep her mind occupied. Kagome was just taking a blueberry pie out of the oven when she heard the front door open and the little footsteps padding their way toward her.

"Mommy!!!" Kagome set the pie on top of the stove and hugged her daughter as Souta walked in carrying her son, Kesshi.

"Mommy, look what I made today!!!" Aiyoku held up a picture of what looked like four scribbled lines with glitter on them.

"See, Mommy? It's you, me, baby Kesshi, and Uncle Souta."

"You did a wonderful job, honey!"

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming back?" Kagome picked up Aiyoku and hugged her tightly. A small tear fell down Kagome's cheek.

"I'm not sure honey."

**_I can give you _**

**_Two good reasons _**

**_To show you _**

**_Love's not blind _**

****

**_He's two and she's four _**

**_And you know _**

**_They adore you _**

**_So how can I tell them _**

**_You've changed your mind _**

****

**_Sometimes I wake up _**

**_Cryin' at night _**

**_And sometimes I scream out your name _**

**_What right does she have _**

**_To take your heart away _**

**_When for so long you were mine _**

****

**_I remember when you were mine_**


End file.
